My Story
by artificiallysane
Summary: Catalaya Vega pop star who has to come into her own, discovering the secrets of her lineage and dealing with her new found relationship with the head of the Kuchiki Clan.
1. Meet Catalaya Vega

Catalaya POV

crowd cheering*

"Catalaya over here! Can I get an autograph!?"

"I love you Catalaya!"

"I love you too. Make sure you buy my new album Poison."

My name is Catalaya Vega, I'm 22 years old and one of the biggest pop stars in the world.

"I have to go you guys but thank you for all the support and love."

I've been in the spotlight since I was 15 years old. I was working as a janitor at La Cienta Hospital in San Juan, Puerto Rico and a talent agent heard me singing La Tortura by Shakira. Two weeks later I was signed to Canon Records and by age 17 was one of the biggest stars in the world selling over 100 million records but unfortunately my profit didn't reflect that and later thanks to a scorned secretary who was sleeping with the company's president who had promised to leave his wife for her just to get fired when his wife found out about the affair; had published all the companies hidden records exposing scandals, falsified documents, insider trading and all the sh* contracts that us artists was signed to. Luckily I was able to get a great team of lawyers who saw numerous loopholes in my contract and I was able to recover all monies owed to me (which was extremely rare in this industry) and got me out of my contract with Scamer Records. I became an independent artist working for myself and decided to leave Puerto Rico. I always wanted to live in Japan I found their culture fascinating so I decided to move to western Tokyo to a town called Karakura.

"Where to Ms.Vega?"

"Home Hiroshima. Im exhausted."

"Ill try to get you there as fast as possible."

"Hey Hiroshima can I ask a question?"

"Sure anything."

"What were your parents like?"

He stared at me through the rear view mirror for a few seconds and answered,"They were the best parents any thick headed juvenille could ask for. I take it things didnt go well today?"

I stared out the window thinking about how yet another private investigator I hired couldnt find anything about me or where Im from. "Im sorry Ms. Vega but I couldnt find anything. I checked every source and only found what you already knew. You were found outside of La Cienta Hospital when you were only a few days old and put into the foster care system shortly after. It's like you just poofed out of thin air. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear and am prepared to give a full refund."

"No dont; I hired you knowing fully well that it was a long shot after all your the 6th person I hired and they all said the same thing. You did the best you could and I have to fully accept that I might never know my parents names or even where Im from but thank you so much for your help. Have a great day."

I finally decided at that moment that I would leave the situation alone.

"Another dead end." I told Hiroshima as he drove me to my mansion in Karakura Town.

I've read stories of people going their entire lives searching for answers that would never be answered and I didnt want to be those people. I had a successful career doing something I loved and people that loved me and even though they all worked for me as butlers, maids, and servants they truly cared for me and I them. Especially Sebastian my head butler. I met him when I first arrived in Japan. I had just landed at the airport and while trying to catch a cab to my hotel I was mugged at gun point. I never even saw Sebastian come up behind the muggers. He beat them to a pulp, made them personally hand me my things back and apologize. He was very tall about 6'3 dark black hair that was slicked back showing his dark brown eyes. He was quite handsome and could tell he worked out. He wasnt too big but you could definitely see his 6 pack through his wife beater.

"Are you ok?"

"Im fine. Thank you so much."

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

He had a foreign accent, british I think it was.

"Yea well thanks again can I take you to lunch or give you something for your trouble?"

"No thanks," He said as his stomach grumbled and then he passed out.

"Oh my Gosh! Call an ambulance." I yelled.

The abulance got there 3 minutes later and took him to Karakura Hospital.

After 6 hours of being unconscious he finally woke.

"What happened?" He asked before coughing profusely.

"Here drink some water." I told him while handing him a cup of water. "You passed out. The doctors said your body was in starvation mode. When was the last time you had eaten?"

silence*

"Do you have a place to stay?"

silence*

"Ok well atleast tell me the name of the man that saved me."

"Sebastian"

Apparently he was a former body guard for a wealthy family and lost his job when he was accused of stealing from the family. Till this day he claims innocence and said the reason he was framed was due to the wife being attracted to him and her husband ended up getting jealous but couldnt fire him without cause and men like him wouldn't dare admit that they were jealous of a lowly servant it would bruise their already gigantic ego. When he tried to look for other work no one would hire him due to the incident and it didnt help that the husband had great influence and personally dragged his name through the dirt. He lost his wife and eventually his home and had been living on the streets ever since. He had no one like me. So I hired him as my head butler and keeper of my home and even though I barely new him something in his eyes said he was a very honest man and I knew I wouldn't regret my decision and haven't after all these years.

"Welcome back home Ms.Laya."

"Hello everyone. Something smells delicious whats for dinner?"

I was always welcomed back by all my staff when I returned from long trips. I always let them know it wasnt neccessary but apparently Sebastian felt that a proper welcome and goodbye was showing their greatest respect for me.

"We have prepared your favorite, sukiyaki with tempura and for desert double chocolate mushi-pan and I know you will love it I added an extra special ingreidient." Muso my head chef said looking extremely proud of his creation.

"I love all your cooking Muso. La mejor comida que he comido(best food i have ever eaten)."

"Gracias Ms.Laya."

"De nada. I see you have been working on your spanish."

"Well Sebastian would have my head if I couldnt communicate with our head lady n mistress in her native tongue. He's a real hard," and just as he was about to say the last word Sebastian appeared behind him with a glare that could kill you over twice.

"Muso my Lady Laya has had a long day and instead of here complaining you need to finish dinner preparations. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes sir right away Sebastian. So long Lady Laya." Muso hurried off to finish dinner. I never seen someone move so fast.

"Sebastian do you really need to be so strict."

"You hired me to be the keeper of the home and I will not take to any slackers."

Then he looked at me with piercing eyes, " I heard you hired another private investigator."

I took out my ear plugs and headed upstairs cutting on my music. I really didnt want to talk about it. Sebastian never liked that I was spending alot of time searching for my parents. I knew he just didnt want me to get hurt chasing something that might never be found or worse finding something that I would later wish I never found.

Sebastian didnt follow me to my relief. He probably knew I just needed to be alone. I walked in my 19.4 x 18.9 sq.ft master bedroom. I wanted to have a posh lavish theme to my room. White on white on white with grey and gold accents. My bed was a kings sized upholstered bed with a large headboard going halfway up my wall with all white bedding and pillows with grey throw pillows and a grey throw blanket thrown precisely onto my white comforter. I didnt have any dressers due to my extremely large walkin closet it was like Mia's closet from the princess diaries when she moved into her castle in Genovia. It had a seating area as well as collection of clothes and shoes that would make any fashionista drool. My bathroom had a rustic spa feel. It was equipped with a jacuzzi tub, spacious walkin shower with a rain shower head, and toilet separated from the rest of the bathroom by a door in its on little small nook. My counter top had his and her sinks (reminding me everyday that Im single) and is completely covered in white granite with brown and silver specs. I walk in to my bathroom and start to undress. I was so sore from working out and then had to go to dance rehearsal for my music video for my new song Put in work. Its a dance song that really shows my dance skills and Im very excited for its deput.

As I took off my black lace thong and matching bralette I had to admit I had a great body. Everything was nice and toned, my double d breasts were perky and my butt sat up but wasnt to firm. Its still jiggled like a bowl of jello and was kind of big but still in proportion to my hourglass frame. My hair was dyed a light grey and stopped in my mid back and complimented my tan skin and hazel eyes. I was about average height about 5'5 and weighed 130 pounds. I was very beautiful atleast that is what Sebastian and everyone I meet says, I mean I didnt think I was ugly, I knew I was pretty but some people acted like I was a goddess or something. I would always get asked why Im single whether it was a fan or the media or even one of my workers and the truth is I spent most of my life building my career and the rest being engulfed in it and not to mention my never ending search to find information on my lineage. I just havent had the time or anyone worth giving my time to. I mean I kissed a few guys before but Ive never been all the way no one has been worth it. Alot of people speculated Sebastian and I were together and the media made it apparent we were their favorite would be couple but I just never saw Sebastian in that way. I mean he was handsome and a great guy but just isnt for me.

I turned to my jacuzzi tub and noticed it was already filled with an assortment of bath salts to choose from next to the water. I got in and the water was still very hot just like I liked it. Put some lavender scented bath salts in the tub as well as two bathbombs, turned on the jets and sat back and relaxed as all the soreness in my body started to disapear. I laid back and silently thanked Sebastian for the set up and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to my maid Hanada knocking at my bathroom door asking if everything is ok.

"Im fine Hanada, just fell asleep. Ill be out in a minute."

"Ok my Lady. I just came to let you know dinner was ready. Shall I lay out your night clothes."

"No thank you Hanada. Ill be down in a second you all can start eating without me and if Sebastian says something let him know its a direct order from me."

"Yes my lady thank you very much."

I waited until I heard my bedroom door clothes and then washed my body and got out. I dried off and put on my favorite two piece peach colored silk pajama set. They had lace around the edges and the top had spaghetti straps while the bottoms were long pants i decided to put on my white robe due to me not feeling like putting on a bra or underwear. I put my hair in a bun and headed downstairs to eat dinner with everyone. They were the closest thing I had to a family. Everyone was handpicked by Sebastian and they all lived up to their skills and more. I couldnt ask for better. After dinner I helped Hanada and Muso take the dishes to the kitchen and of course with Sebastian's complaints, Then I went upstairs to sleep, unbeknownst to me that this would be the last normal day of my life.


	2. I see dead people

It was great weather outside today; warm with a little breeze. I took the day off today due to the major work I put into my body yesterday. I decided on denim shorts and a white crop top with black and white sneakers. I had my hair in a high bun and wore big sunglasses. I gave Hiroshima the day off partly because he deserves one and the other half I just want to be left alone for a while. I decided to go to this shop on the outskirts of the town mainly because not that many people were around so no papparazzi.

"Urahara Shop. I wonder if they sell hojun white peach soda?"

"They do."

*Scream*

Beside me there was a little boy with a yellow shirt and torn black pants. I didnt even see him walk up and Im facing the only entrance.

"Im sorry I didnt mean to frighten you."

"Its fine." I said laughing it off and then I noticed he had a chain coming out his chest.

"Is that some kind of fashion statement."

I asked the little boy nodding towards the chain. " And where are your parents? Do they know you are here alone?"

"My parents and I were in a car crash and when we died I could no longer find them."

"Im so sorry to here th..." Wait what did he just say. Did he just say when WE died. At first I thought he was joking but then I noticed he was see thru.

"What the hell is going on. Is this some kind sick joke?"

The boy looked like he was about to cry. I didnt mean to yell at him but I was freaking out cause if this was a trick it was a damn good one, I mean this kid was so real and then all of a sudden I heard a screeching sound like an animal being wouldnt. Thats when the little boy really started to cry.

"Help me its coming for me the monster its coming!"

If I wasnt scared before I was now. Not only am I speaking to ghost but now there was something coming that was trying to harm him and I heard it coming closer and closer.

*Hollow Scream"

"We have to run come on."

"I cant Im stuck to this place cause this was where I died 50 years ago."

"50 years! Hey kid enough with the games we something is comi..."

What had just stepped infront of me made my mouth drop. It was a huge monster with a white mask on its face. I couldn't believe my eyes but snapped back real quick when I realized it wasnt the boy it was after it was me.

*hollow scream*

It picked up its arm and braced for impact but it never came. I looked up wondering why I havent been crushed yet and saw an orange haired guy with a black kimono on and was holding the monsters arm with this huge sword and I mean huge it was as long as his body.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Y-y-y-yea, what the hell is that and who are you?"

He jumped up in the air and then cut the monster in half and then it just dispersed into dust. He walked ove to the kid and put the back of his sword on the boy's forehead.

"Time to move on kid."

Then there was a bright light and then the kid was gone.

"Hey what happened to that kid and what was that thing and for the last time who the hell are you?" I yelled.

Now I was getting aggravated alot was going on and no answers were being answered.

"My name is Ichigo Kurasaki, Substitute Soul Reaper and that thing was a hollow it was attracted to your spirit energy which I have to say is pretty strong. Oh and the kid I just sent him to the soul society."

I stared at him and he stared at me

I stared at him and he stared at me

I got up and started going throught the bushes, turned over rocks, and looked behind trees.

"Um what are you doing," Ichigo asked looking confused.

"The cameras. There is a show in the americas that pranks celebs and I figured thats whats going on here."

"Celebrity? Hey wait your."

I removed my glasses to confirm his suspitions.

"OMG its Catalaya Vega."

I turned around to see an orange haired girl looking at me with complete stars in her eyes. No doubt she definietly was a fan.

"I love your duet with Akira Kyomi."

"Thank you I appreciate that. Whats your name?"

"Orihime Inuoe pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine Orihime. Is it ok if I call you by your first name? Ive only been here a few years and still getting use to the formality rules."

"Yea thats no problem and can I call you Catalaya."

"Sure I prefer it."

"I cant believe Im actually meeting you. What brings you to Urahara's shop?"

And just like that everything that just happened a few minutes ago came back to me.

"Wait wait wait lets get back to the issue. If this isnt a prank what is a hollow and what did you mean I have spirit energy." I said turning my attention back towards Ichigo.

And then there was a flash behind me. I turned around and there was a short black haired girl with the same outfit as Ichigo. She was holding this pez looking clicker with a bunny at the end.

"Whats are you doing."

"Hey you were walking through the woods and tripped over the log and hit your head and we came to help you." She said

"No I definitely wasnt. I was coming here to get something to drink and saw a ghost and a monster with a mask."

"What you still remember everything," she asked looking stunned. "Lets try again."

Then came a series of flashes and each time she gave a different bizarre story on how I got there.

"Are you done?" I asked after 10th try.

"I dont understand your memory should be erased. I just used it earlier and it was fine."

"Maybe it doesnt work on me but back to the situation." But as I was about to ask again about the hollow and ghost boy my phone rang. I loomed at it and I had 4 missed calls from Sebastian. I knew he figured out I sent Hiroshima home. I knew if I didnt call him soon there was going to be an amber alert for me.

"Catalaya is it?"

"Yes"

"Is that your real name."

"It has been as long as I can remember. Why?"

"There is something familiar about your spirit energy and I cant put my finger on it."

"If you think of something let me know. I have to go."

"Wait Catalaya." said Orihime. "Why dont you stay for lunch. We are having a barbeque and it would be amazing to have a celebrity. My friend Tasuki loves you."

I wanted to decline but Ichigo did save my life and Orihime looked like she was going to bust if I said no.

"Sure but I have to make a phone call first."

I walked away to call Sebastian to let him know I wouldnt be back till later. I didnt dare tell him what happened cause one I knew he wouldnt believe me, hell I dont believe me and two I didnt want him to worry. After convincing Sebastian not to send a motorcade I agreed to let Hiroshima come get me when I was done.

I had a fun time at the barbque wants everyone got past the intial starstruck phase they were actually pretty cool. Ichigo and the girl with black hair who name I now know as Rukia explaned to me hollows, soul reapers, spirit energy and the soul society and let me just say it was alot to take in.

I thought about telling Sebastian the truth but decided against it again no need to worry if there is nothing to worry about.

"Have goodnight Ms.Laya."

"Thanks Hiroshima same to you"

"Welcome back Ms.Laya" Sebastian was standing by the door. His eyes grilling me.

"Hello Sebastian. How was your day." and before I heard a reply there was darkness.


	3. Romeo meets Juliet

Soul Society

Nemu POV

"Master Mayuri come to take a look at artifact 31 its glowing," said Nemu.

"Very interesting, Nemu do you know what this means?"

"No sir"

"Think girl do I have uo do everything. This is the Atlantean crystal it only glows when a member of the royal family has come to term." Captain Mayuri studied the crystal for a moment. "The interesting thing is that all Atlanteans were said to have perished by Obigato destroyer of worlds. He even flooded the city and sent it beneath the sea."

Explosion*

"Red Alert Red Alert Red Alert an intruder has entered the seretei an intruder has entered the seretei."

"Master Mayuri the head captain has summoned you."

"Such a pity. Does no one have respect. I am very busy and dont have the time but if I must. Take over Nemu and dont mess anyyhing up."

"Yes Master Mayuri."

Head Captain Yamamoto POV

I knew who it was invading the Seretei and I knew what and they were after.

"Report"

SoiFon walked up and stated what I already knew. Obigato Nerosuchi has invaded the Seretei and killed numerous soul reapers and civilians. He was after the Atlantean crystal and with that crystal he will be able to find the long lost princess of Atlantis and awaken her power and use it for his bidding. For who controls the crystal controls the princess and her great power.

After a long battle and help from Ichigo Kurasaki Obigato retreated but the problem has yet to cease.

"Listen captains and lieutenants of the 13 court guard squads,Obigato will not stop until he finds the princess and controls her power. According to Ichigo Kurasaki he met a young woman with a strong spiritual pressure and who exhibited traits of the Atlantean race.Find her and determine whether she is the true heir to the Atlantean throne and bring her back to the soul society for protection."

I looked at all my subordinates to see who would best fit this critical mission.

"Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki you will accompany Ichigo Kurosaki back to the world of the living and find the princess."

"Yes head captain," said Byakuya.

"That will be all"

Byakuya POV

I was extremley irritated that I had to go princess hunting and on top of that I would have to spend my entire time with Ichigo Kurasaki. Well I have no choice as head of the Kuchiki Clan I shall carry out this mission with my all.

"Hey Byakuya ready to go. I have the crystal thing. So how does it work do just dangle it around till it glows or something?" Ichigo asked while twirling the crystal in his hand.

I took one last look a my deceased wife Hisana and preceaded to head to the gateway between worlds completely ignoring Ichigo.

"So where are you sleeping tonight Byakuya?"

"Ill make my own arrangments."

As they left Rukia and Renji saw them off as well as all of squad 6. When they reached the world of the living they headed to the home of Catalaya Vega.

Catalaya POV

infant cries*

" _Hurry we have to save the princess. Hurry Atlantis has fallen save Princess Catalaya._ I woke up and realized I was in my bed. What was that dream I thought to myself I had a real headache. I looked around and saw a cloth in a bowl of water and some pain pills. I took the pain medicine and headed down stairs.

"Hey Catalaya hows it going?"

"Ichigo Kurasaki what are you doing here?"

Something in his pocket started to glow blue.

"Well I was thinking we could talk," Ichigo said with a slight pitch in his voice. He was hiding something and I knew it. I was so busy trying figure out why I was so drawn to the thing in his pocket that I didnt even notice the man standing next to him.

Byakuya POV

It was just like when I first met Hisana the feeling in my gut, my heart racing. This woman Catalaya Vega she is different and by the glowing in Ichigo's pocket she was the one.


	4. My Lady Princess Laya

Catalaya POV

Byakuya Kuchiki was very handsome I couldnt help but get butterflies when I looked at him. I literally felt like a school girl who got her first crush. He was mysterious and well together. I did sense a little arrogance and entitledness.

"So what can we do for you," I asked. Sebastian was out getting together the preperations for dinner tonight.

"This is what we are here for," Ichigo pulled out a blue crystal that was glowing. It was beautiful and as I stared at it something in me wanted me to put it on. Its like it called to me.

Then suddenly just as I was about to grab it Sebastian grabed my arm.

"My Lady if you wouldnt mind may you please review the dinner plan. I just wanted to make sure everything was to your liking."

"Um sure excuse me everyone."

What was that feeling?

Sebastian POV

As I returned back to the manor I noticed something was off and just as I was sure there was Catalaya sitting with two men I had never seen before. They pulled out a glowing blue crystal and just like that Catalaya started glowing just like the crystal. What the hell I thought to myself and then she started to reach for it; it was like she was in a trance.Instincts kicked in and just like that grabbed her hand and came with some bogus lie to review the dinner plan.

"Who the hell are you", I asked ready to beat them down where they stood.

"Im Ichigo Kurasaki and this is Byakuya Kuchiki. We are here to bring Catalaya back with us to the Soul Society she is in danger."

"Why would Ms. Laya be in any danger cause from what I was seeing you were the ones hypnotising her with that rock." Sebastian asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"We werent hypnotising her it was calling to her. She is this crystals rightful owner and someone is coming after her now."

Ichigo went on to explain their mission and as well as let me know who Catalaya really was all while Catalaya listening to every word.

Catalaya POV

I couldnt believe what I was hearing I didnt know whether I should be happy or sad but I was for sure scared. I dont want to fight in a battle, I just wanted to know where I came from. But one thing was for certain if I wanted to know anything I had to unlock whatever power that lies dormant within me. I walked into the room and took the crystal from Ichigo's hand and was now facing a bunch of tall statues lined in a row.

"Where am I?" I walked up to the tallest statue and as I touched it everything went black.

"Lady Laya! Lady Laya!"

"Sebastian"

"Ill get some ice."

"Hanada"

"Uhhhh my head hurts."

"Lady Laya, are you ok."

"Im fine."

As I was rubbing my head a piece of my hair fell into my face. It was white, I ran to the bathroom and to my disbelief my hair color was not the only change; my hazel eyes were a piercing gold and something else was very different but I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt more powerful.

I was so busy looking at the new changes I didnt notice Sebastian come up behind.

"So are you going to go."

"I have to.. if I dont everyone here could get hurt and I could never live with myself if something happened to you or everyone else."

"I guess nothing I say will change your mind."

"Its not good bye its see you later and when I return Ill finally know who I am."


	5. Soul Society

"So this is the Soul Society, pretty neat. So what next?"

"You shall come meet head captain Yamamoto he will give the next directions", Byakuya said before disappearing.

"Some guide." He was becoming less attractive by the minute. Its like come lighten up.

"Thats Byakuya for you, dont worry he'll grow on you." Ichigo said while leading me to the building where apparently all the captains and leutinants were gathered.

When I walked into the building it was like all eyes on me, talk about uncomfortable. I wish I changed my outfit but everything happened so fast I didnt have the time and now I was standing here in a crop top jogger set. I dont think i was in kansas anymore.

"Come in child."

He must be the head captain I thought to myself. He had great pressure surrounding him, could that be the spiritual pressure Ichigo kept referring to?

"What are your plans after all this is over?" I asked "Lets say Im able to control whatever power I have and defeat this Obigoto, the crystal has become one with me and thats alot a lot of power for one human to have and from the things I was told Ichigo is more than capable to handle the situation, why come to find me you could have simply destroyed the crystal. So I ask again what are your true expectations for me Captain?"

I couldnt believe I said that I always suspected something was up but I was going to simply ask him in private, It was probably due to everyone staring at me I knew they looked at me and thought I was some weakling that was was wasting there time. I didnt want to come off as weak. I would need theyre trust and respect for this to work.

"Im impressed. Your a bright young woman the reason I found you was to repay a century old debt , To your grandfather Titon." Yamamoto stated before standing to walk towards me.

"My grandfather?"

"Yes my dear your grandfather was a great man and because of his sacrifice to save me was I able to live and build all you see here and the one thing he asked was to look after his daughter and I failed miserably and she was obliterated along with all the people of Atlantis. Ot pained me to have failed my old friend but when the crystal glowed I knew it was the lost daughter of Athena. You are a spitting image of your mother."

Athena my mother name was Athena. After all this time , after all the waiting I knew her name. I was so relieved.

"Thank you. Welp first things first where to put my bags. Even though ill need to train to control my powers so i dont get controled like a puppet on strings I steal have people I support back home so i must continue to work. I also request that there be protection to protect my family back home I dont want them to be used to lure me out or any harm to come to them."

"I accept your request. Byakuya Kuchiki please house the princess at your home."

"Why him."

"Due to the size of his home and the amount of things you brought he would be most suitable to what you need."

Its not that didnt like Byakuya but he was so uptight but I guess i mean not like I have anywhere else to go.

"Now my dear please see if you can awaken your power."

"Now oh you mean now um ok ill try."

I didnt know where to start. I closed my eyes and tried to put all my energy in one hand and just like that a huge ball appeared. Then my other hand and before I knew it my whole body was glowing. It felt amazing I could even fly.

"Amazing she is able to control her powers in less than a few minutes." Ichigo said looking at me in astonishmemt.

"Quite impressive Princess you shall begin training with the Squad 11 in two days."

"Excellent I hope your ready little girl cause I wont go easy on you."

"Kenpachi." said Ichigo.

"I look forward to it," I stated much to Ichigo's shock.

"Yay Caty your so brave. Kenny is going to have so much fun. My name is Yachiru."

"Awww you are so cute hey Yachiru."

"Thank you and your very pretty too Caty."

"Thanx"

"Everyone is now dismissed please carry on with your duties." said the Head Captain.

"Hey Catalaya remember me."

"Yes hey Rukia did you get your flash thingy fixed."

"Well it was never broken. I guess it just doesnt work on you. Come on Ill show you to your tempirary home."

"You live there too."

"Yes Byakuya is my brother."

"Wow really you look so different."

"I was adopted. He used to be married to my older sister but she passed away a year before i was adopted but thats another story for another time."


	6. Is it Love

Catalaya POV

The Kuchiki Manor was beautiful and very large. I see why the old man recommended it. My room was a nice size as well not as big as mine back home but still very spacious. They let me use another empty room to store my recording equipment and another room as a dance studio. I was very pleased. I decided to do a run through on a song Ive been working on.

I sat at my playboard and started singing unknown to me there was a black butterfly emitting me singing to all the soul society.

 _"I still believe someday you and me can find ourselves in love again. I have a dream someday you and me can find ourselves in love agaaain."_

 _*cheers*_

I went outside and saw a crowd of soul reapers cheering and asking me to sing another song.I had to decline cause I still needed to work on other things but promised that I would give a concert before I left.

"You have a beautiful voice."

I turned around and there was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Thank you and also thank you for letting me stay here. The accomodations have been great."

"Im happy you are satisfied."

We stood there for a few moments in an awkard silence.

"What is all this," he asked walking over to my musical equipment.

"Its what use to record and make my songs, let me show you." I preceeded to demonstrate how it all worked.

Byakuya actually wasnt all that bad when he let his guard down. We talked about everything from my music career to Sebastian and everyone at home. He talked about his family and his wife Hisana. He decided to show me the gardens.

Byakuya POV

I dont how this happened. Ive never felt this way for anyone other than Hisana and definitely not this fast. When I first saw her it was instant and I dont what it is.The moon was glowing very bright and she walked over to my family's cherry blossom tree. Her standing under the tree and the moonlight shining down it was the perfect picture I would save forever in my mind.

"These cherry blossoms are beautiful Byakuya."

"Yes you are."

Before I could think a rational thought I kissed her. She didnt pull away and started to kiss me back. Are kiss got deeper and deeper and then.

"Umm Captain"

Catalaya POV

I couldnt believe what had just happened. He kissed me and not only that I kissed him back. Then to make matters worse his leutinent Renji Abarai caught us right in the act. Talk about embarassing I mean I just met these people Byakuya included and Im already locking faces with one of them but it would be a lie to say I didnt like it, I mean honestly I cant stop smiling to myself I dont know what it is but I really liked him.

The next morning I woke up put on my running shorts and sports bra; did my morning work out and then I went into the dance room and started to practice the choreagraphy for my music video. Right on the move where I did a punch to the ground a light bolted from my hand and I was sent flying though the wall and landed outside in the garden. Byakuya appeared.

"What happened?"

"Im not sure I was practicing and something shot out my hand."

I demonstrated it and punched my fist toward him and this time an even bigger ball was shot out. Byakuya reflected it with his sword.

"Im so sorry are you ok?"

"Im fine. You are strong and will only get stronger but you need to learn to control it. Relax your muscles and concentrate too much on one spot."

"Ok thanks for the advice. Oh and your wall Ill pay for the damages sorry about that as well."

"Its ok"

I wanted to ask him why he kissed me but I wasnt ready for an answer I dont want to hear.

"Well see you later."

"Catalaya"

"Yes"

"About last night, please forgive me as a Captain I should have been more respectful. It wont happen again."

Exactly what I didnt want to hear

"Its fine some things happen bye."

I had to hurry and get away even though I know he was just being polite, It still stung.

After I finished rehearsing, I decided to go to the bar I saw. As I walked in sat down at the nearest table and ordered a round a sake and told the waiter to keep them coming.

"Your name is Catalaya right? Im Rangiku and this is Momo and Nanao."

"Hello would you like to join me."

They sat down and we drunk, talked , and laughed. They told me how they loved my song and before I knew it I was plastered.

"Hey do you need someone to walk you home." Momo asked a little tipsy.

"No no fine Im."

"See you pater Tatataya," a drunken Rangiku said.

I finally made it back to the Kuchiki manor and how I remembered or even made the walk was beyond me. Now I had to find a place to bath. I walked into what seemed to be a hot springs and it was. I got undressed and got in. It was so hot and I loved it. I thought about what everyone was doing back home. I hoped they were ok. Then I thought about Byakuya and when he kissed me, I started to get turned on. I started slowly squeezing my breast then twisting my nipples. It felt so good and then I put my fingers on my clit and started massage it while twisting my nipples. I was so turned on just from the thought of Byakuya and started moaning his name.

 _"Byakuya"_

"Yes"

I screamed when I realized I wasnt alone. Byakuya was sitting across from me in the hot springs completely nude, not to mention he just saw my entire sex act and didnt say a thing.

"What you doing are here?"

"Your in my personal hot springs."

I looked at the entrance and clear as day read Byakuya Kuchiki. How did I miss that, O wait Im drunk. He still could have said something.

"Why didnt say something?"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself who am I to ruin it."

"There wouldnt have been anything to ruin if you said something while dress un getting."

"I see you have had a little much to drink."

"How can tell"

He was right I was extremely wasted and now very horny. How dare he interrupt me I thought and I dont know if it was the alcohol or pent up desire but I needed to be relieved and now. I started to get up but between the alcohol and heat of the springs I fell into the springs. Byakuya came over and lifted me out the water and thats when I took my shot and kissed him. I knew I took him by suprise due to his moment of hesitation but then he started to return the kiss. Our kiss got more and more passionate. He carried me into his room, still not breaking the kiss and laid me on his cot. He broke our kiss and sucking my neck then moved to my breast. He kissed started playing with my nipple with his tongue and then started sucking on them. I started to moan softly until I felt his free hand go down to my opening. He put one finger in then the second and I startex moaning louder. He covered my mouth with his hand and continued to suck my breast and finger me slowly. I couldnt take it anymore, It was my turn now. I flipped Byakuya on his back gave him a peck on the lips then started kissing down body. I payed special attention when I to his abs and trailed over every pack. The went down further till I got to his very large member. My mouth started watering and I put the tip in my mouth and felt him stiffen up then I slowly started taking him in piece by piece inch by inch. He then grabbed the back of my head and startex thrusting into my mouth while bobbing my head up and down.

"Shit"

He came in my mouth and I swallowed everydrop. I then got on top of him and rubbed my wet opening on his member. The look on his face said hurry the hell up or Ill detroy you body. So I lifted his member to my opening and slowly enguled his member in my mine breaking my hymen. It hurt so bad but after a few pumps the pleasure started to creep in and as it did I rode him harder and faster. Then he flipped me onto my back and completely lost it. He f* me long and hard. I guess thats what happens when you go over 100 years with out sex but he was really good so happy his skills didnt diplenish.

"Byakuya Im going to come."

"Me too"

He did a few more pumps and then we came together and I was exhausted. Not only did I just lose my virginity but dang he f* me so good. He must have read my mind cause now he eating my opening like he was starving. I started loudly moaning and grabed the back of his head. We had sex so many times I lost count, his stamina was amazing. After the 100th time I finally had to tap out my downstairs couldnt take anymore and I laid down besides Byakuya and laid my head on his chest and went to sleep.


	7. Walking on Sunshine

Catalaya POV

I woke up with a headache and a very sore vaginal area and then it hit me I lost my virginity to Byakuya multiple times in fact. I looked around and realized I was back in my room wearing a very beautiful kimono. I put on black leggings and white tank top and started working on a new song. Lets just say I was extremely inspired.

Ive been training with Kenpachi for 2 weeks now and it has been the most scariest experiece I ever went through. It also seems like everytime I beat him he wants to fight me moremore but I am getting stronger and according to the old man faster than expected. I actually can control my powers and I feel free I can even flash step. I havent seen Byakuya since that night Ive been extremely busy with training and making sure my career stayed strong. Ive been doing all interviews through video chat and been sending my work to Sebastian to release. He really is amazing I dont know where I would be without him or Hiroshima or Hanada or even Maso. Theyve been asking when I would be back and I didnt know myself, I found it strange that Obigoto hasnt tried anything. Could they have gotten his plan wrong maybe he wasnt trying to control me maybe he just needed me for something. Well I wouldn't now until it happened and until then I was stuck here.

"Catalaya hey how are you my name is Jushiro Ukitake."

"Hey Im fine how are you."

"As good as an old man like me can be. I was wondering if you could perform for the entire Seiretei tonight. Spirits have been kind of low and I think a nice party is what we need and it would be nice to have a profesional like yourself perform."

"Ok sure I could definitely try out my new material but if Im performing it needs to be a performance."

I gave Jushiro the list of all I needed, I could hide the laughter when his mouth dropped at the prices of everything but what can I say Im a multi grammy winning artist.

After I chose what songs to sing and Rukia, Momo,Nanao, Orihime, and Rangiku helped me choose my outfits for the show I went into my bath area and this time I made sure it was mine.

As I started to soak I felt a familiar spirtual pressure and heard someone getting into the water.

"Why cant I ever just enjoy my baths when it comes to you Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya walked over to me kissed me and sat me on his lap.

"Ive missed you Catalaya."

"Are you sure its me you missed or something else?" I said seductively as I adjusted my position so that I was facing him still on his lap and for the first time I saw a smile it looked good on him.

"Dance for me Catalaya."

"Now"

"No I know you your performance tonight but when I ask I want you to do it."

"Umm ok" Something said he was up to something but I couldn't figure it out but I was liking this unfamiliar side of Byakuya it was kind of hot. I started kissing his neck and I put my hand on his member and stroked it slowly in the water. He was trying hard not to moan but I made it my mission to get it out of him. I took his hands and placed one on breast and the other on my ass then I slid onto his member and started riding him slowly and then faster. He squeezed my ass and started sucking my breasts hungrily. His dick felt so good I couldnt take it.

"Byakuya harder."

He picked me up and put me on the edge of the springs wall and went to work. He pumped in and out of me hard and deep. I felt him tense up and he was about to come. I pushed him out of me and I promise he looked like he wanted to slap me.

"Im sorry baby, I just wanted to have a turn."

I put his member in my mouth and sucked him like my life depended on it and there it was Byakuya started moaning and grabbed the back of my head and forcefully started bobbing my head up and down and then came in my mouth, I promise I thought I was going to die after choking half to death because he was still holding my head down.

"Geez Byakuya, What the hell."

"Im sorry forgive. I lost control."

"Clearly"

"Are you ok?" He asked as he started washing my body.

"Im fine"

After we finished actually taking our baths, Byakuya went to finish his Captain duties and I started to get ready for my performace. The girls helped me carry my outfits and set them up properly so I would know what to wear for each set. I was actually nervous not to perform but to perform in front of Byakuya he made it clear he was going to be there as well as the head captain I had to give it my all.

"Catalaya we are ready when you are,"

Ichigo said. He, Uhryu, Chad, Kisuke, and Yorouichi came to support me but I really think it was for a free concert. I happened to notice all my albums and tons of posters at his shop not to mention he brought a camcorder.

That bastard was going to sell my performance at his shop, I could see it now, for a limited time never before scene footage of Catalaya's Soul Concert.

"Ok start the music".

It was a great concert. Everyone seemed to like it and I even had a few soul reapers who wanted to showcase their skills as my back up dancers and did duets with them. Suprisingly I wasnt tired my stamina had gotten hella better. So after signing autographs and speak with everyone I went to my room changed into a crop top that showed my under boob and a thong I was still hot as hell so I started rehearsing and when I was done I turned to see Byakuya stand silently against the wall.

"Hey why are you so quiet."

"Dance for me."

"Huh"

"Must I repeat myself. Dance for me Catalaya."

I was stunned he said he would but idk it was wierd, sexy, and embarrasing all at the same time.

"Ok let me put on."

"No just as you are."

I complyed and played this slow jazz music and started dancing and I gave him a private show.


End file.
